Summer Camp
by PrincessAmy-and-Blueberry
Summary: Sky High is going to camp! Find out who gets paired with who and who kisses who...who breaks hearts and a whole lot more. Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Summer Camp Fun

Chapter One.

Meeting your Partner

Amy: Heys…writing another Sky High fic! I think I'm in love with writing them now lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of the songs unless I put in the song I wrote…but that's a maybe now on with the story!!!!

**Thinking** talking

Lash's P.O.V.

Crap. Its summer. I know, I should be happy but I'm going to summer camp. Not just any summer camp, but a camp for people with super powers. Fun. Joy. Yippee . Nope. Not really. Of course Speed is going too. But guess who else is going. Stronghold and the sidekicks. Yeah I know. We get to mess with them so it should be fun but not when your mother tells you , you'll be there for the whole summer and sharing a cabin with the sidekicks and stronghold AND if you get kicked out you'll be grounded from EVERYTHING. Which by the way means: no cell, no ipod, no laptop, no friends, no T.V. , and almost everything else; Life SUCKS. Upside of this you ask? Girls. Girls in bikini's. Girls in nothing but a towel. And sharing a cabin with 3 hot girls is definitely an upside. Too bad they all have boyfriends and two are sidekicks. But hey has that every stopped me before? Nope.

"Lash! What's up man?" Turning around I see Speed walking towards me. Yup for once his is walking.

"Hey. Waiting for the stupid bus. You hear who we are cabin with?" I ask him

"No why? Are they some stupid freshmen?" he asks taking a bite of a sandwich he seemed to pull out of nowhere.

" Stronghold and the sidekicks" I tell him. Watching him choke on his sandwich I hit his back a couple of times.

"W-what!" He splutters out.

"Yeah I know. But think of it this way. 3 hot girls. One bath room" I replied smirking.

"Ah…yeah I see." Speed makes a face that looks like he is confused.

Sighing I say " Never mind dude. You'll figure it out later"

**15 minutes later**

The bus pulls up. Sighing I follow Speed on taking a quick glance around seeing Stronghold and his friends. Sitting down in the back I notice something funny though. Stronghold's girlfriend isn't here yet.

"**not like I care"**

"Dude" Turning to Speed I raise an eyebrow.

" I just realized what you were talking about!!" I almost fall out of my sit.

"Damn it Speed. Stop being so fucking slow!" I glare at him

"Whatever man. Hey did you hear?" He asks. God he should finish his sentences.

"What" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Well I heard we are gonna have partners at camp."

"Uh Speed…we always do."

"Oh yeah!"

The bus suddenly stops. Looking out the window I realize we are at camp already. Sighing I stand up pushing everyone out of the way and get off followed by Speed.

"Will!" I hear a girl scream out. Turning to my right I see hippie running into a hug from Stronghold. Gag. Rolling my eyes I tell Speed to come on as I walk off to the camp meeting.

**Meeting**

"Alright campers here are the rules" The head councilor says

"Rule number 1 No fighting. Rule number 2 no sexual contact. Rule number 3 be nice to everyone around you. Rule number 4 listen to all of the councilors………" The rules went on and on until it was time for finding out who'd you are paired with for the rest of the summer. Yup. Even if its with someone you hate.

"Come on Man lets go see if we got paired up again this year" Speed yells at me from half way across the camp site. Stretching my leg to catch up with him we walk the rest of the way to the board where the list of partners are.

"lets see" Running my finger down the list I find Speeds name.

"Your paired up with some guy named Charlie." I tell him.

"Damn. Oh well who you with?" he asks knocking me out of the way and finding my name

"HEY!" I yell

"DUDE! Your with Strongholds girlfriend!" He yells.

"What!" Turning around I see Stronghold and the sidekicks.

"Looks like me and hippie are gonna be having _fun."_ I tell Stronghold

Fin

R&R Plz

I also have two other Sky High Stories So please R&R those too!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Camp

Chapter 2

Bunk Buddies

talking **thinking**

Layla's P.O.V.

Glaring at Lash I grab Will's hand and pull him away before he tries to kill Lash.

"Come on Will. Lets go find which room we get." I tell him. You see the cabins here each have 4 to 5 rooms. Yeah they're big.

"Fine" He replies glaring daggers at Lash. Sighing we walk in and look at the room chart. Two people per room

"What the fuck!!" Will suddenly yells. Stratled I look at the list, my eyes going wide. **"Oh no"**

"W-wha? I-I thought...I thought that it was girls bunking with girls...and boys with boys. When did they change it to bunking with partners!" I cry out glancing at Will.

"This is fucked up. They can't do this to you, Layla. They can't do this to us!!" He storms out the door towards the main cabin. Running to catch up with him I hear him yelling at the head counclier.

"You can't fucking do that! Do you want her to get fucking raped or hurt or something asshole?" He screams at the counclier.

"Will calm down before they kick you out!" I tell him.

"No Layla!" He yells " They can't do this. It isn't right and they better fucking fix it or I'll beat the hell out of them!"

"Young man! Lower your voice right now before I kick you out of this camp before the days over" The counclier says raising his voice.

"No I will not lower my fucking voice. You lower your voice. I mean come on why the hell would you change it to bunking with partners. We should be able to pick where we sleep.Not follow some" He gets cut off.

"Young man I will not talorate being disrespected in my camp. You better get your bags right now cause your outta here!" The counclier yells/tells him glaring.

"What the fuck!" Will yells. I grab his hand and pull him away towards the cabin. No one's in there. Probably at the meeting by now. **"He's probably gonna kill me for that"**

Will's P.O.V.

"What the fuck Layla! Don't go pulling me away like that. You probably want to share a bedroom with Livingston you whore!" He yells in my face grabbing my arm.

"Will Stop! Your hurting me" I cry out. Tears form in my eyes from his grip.

"I don't fucking care you whore. Your my girlfriend and now you probably gonna go screw strips since you got me kicked the fuck out of here!" He tightens his grip. Any tighter he'll break it.

"Will! Please! I wouldn't do that. I love you remember!" I start to cry.

"You slut! Stop your lying! Fuck!" He once again yells.

"Will its not my fau--" Warren comes in. Will lets go hoping he didn't see.

"Whats going on here? Why are you crying hippie?" He asks us...the last question towards me.

"Nothing.." Will says.

"Yeah its just...They kicked Will out..Thats why I'm crying." I tell him glance at Will. Luckly for us he believed us.

"Oh why?" he asks again.

"Because I yelled at him for making Layla bunk with Livingston" Will tells him while grabbing his bags.

We walk him to the bus and as he gets on he turns to Warren.

"Make sure _he _doesn't touch her" Will tells Warren.

"No problem." Warren replies.

"Bye" Will tells us kissing my lips.

"Bye" we both say.

Warren's P.O.V.

"Layla...Is that really all that happened?"

**"somethings up. Why would Layla cry just because he won't be at camp. I mean...he can visit whenever he wants during the weekends."**

"Yeah Warren. No worries ok?" She smiles but her eyes tell me she is hiding something. I don't know what though.

"If you say so. Come on, lets go to the meeting. Maj is waiting for you." I tell her as I start to walk off.

"Alright. " She says catching up glancing at the bus driving away.

Layla's P.O.V.

**"That was close. Will would kill me if I told Warren what he does. I can't believe I have to live like this. I mean. I think I'm falling out of love with Will and I can't break up with him. He'd kill me. Not like anyone would care though. I mean who's gonna believe that Will would actually kill me?"**

Sighing I walk up to Maj and smile " Hey Maj" I tell her.

"Hey Lay! Where were you? Where's Will? Did something happen?" She looks worried. She's the only one who knows about Will hurting me. She found out because she read my dairy. I know it was stupid to write it down but how else could I get it out? She promised not to tell anyone manly because if Will knew she knew, He'd kill both of us if she told.

"Yeah...but don't worry! He's not gonna be at camp. Got kicked out." I tell her rushing what I say seeing her worried face get...uh worrieder?

"Layla, What did he do" She whispers.

"Don't worry about it. It isn't that bad" I whisper back "tell you later?"

"Fine" she replies.

1 hour later.

"Thank god thats over" Samatha tells us. Samatha is Icegirl. Her and Warren started dating last year. After homecoming.

"Yeah I know! I can't wait to lay down and cuddle wiht you Maj" Zach yells grining wrapping an arm around her.

"Zach, thats sweet. Now get your arm off me." Maj saysing smiling super sweetly. We burst out laughing.

"Come on, lets go unpack finally" Ethan says walking towards the cabin.

IN THE CABIN

**"At least now I can rest and maybe take a long hot bath for these aches."**

"Look Lash, its the sidekicks oh and Peace and his hottie" Speed says as we walk in.

**"Great I forgot about them" **Rolling my eyes I walk past them to my room. But not before Lash streches and grabs my arm. I wince.

"Let go of her Livingston" Warren growls lighting his hands on fire.

"Make me" He smirks **"Damn...he's holding the part Will hurt today. Grrr it freaking hurts" **Warren slowly walks forward, about to punch Lash, but not before I pulled my arm away.

"I'm taking a shower. Bye" I tell them walking into my assigned room. Sighing I open my suit case pulling out my pj's.** "best just get ready for bed"**

Walking into the bathroom I shut the door. Turning to the bathtub I turn on the hot water. After letting it fill I check to make sure its not too hot. Taking off my clothes and untieing my ponytail, I slip into the hot water letting it relax my mucsuls.(sp?) **"mmm this feels soooo nice" **Sighing I dunk under water waiting a couple mins before coming up. Slowly I start to shampoo my hair. Risening it out I put condisherner int it. Grabbing my body wash I pour a little bit onto a cloth and slowly start to wash my body. Softly humming a tune I find myself singing.

_"She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

Ohhh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place   
Where she's loved

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
Her name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place  
Where she's loved  
Concrete Angel "

Standing up I drain the water. Drying myself off I look in the mirror. I'm crying. Silently. Slowly I grip the edge of the sink and cry harder. Letting all my pain out. After about five mins I just stare at myself. Bruises on my body. Like a painting of a cold raining night. Beatiful but sad. Sighing I pick up my clothes. Pulling my underwear and pj bottoms up and just about to slip my white tank top on when the door flies open.

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I scream covering myself before I feel a hand cover my mouth. Lash. Of course.I glare at him.

"Thats quite a voice you got there hippie" Smirking his eyes go down. "Nice chest too" Slapping his hand away I turn around slipping my tank top on while telling him to get out. For once he listens.

Sighing I walk out into the bedroom. He's unpacking. Slowly I walk over to my stuff and unpack too.

10 mins later

"So where'd you get those brusises?" Lash suddenly asks.

My eyes go wide. **"Shit"**

End of chapter too...that song is by Martina McBride called Concrete Angel.


End file.
